Maybe I Knew All Along
by MoonyMeg
Summary: A cute ficlet about Ron and Draco talking about coming out.


_Maybe I knew all along._ I tell myself as I look out from our balcony at the England night sky. I feel his gentle pale hand clasp my shoulder. I turn my head to look at his beautiful face. The beautiful face with the most amazing steel-gray eyes. Those eyes that brought me into a lot of trouble.

"What's next?" I ask him.

"There's always leaving… We could run away together! To America, your family wouldn't think of you there, since most wizards went out after that false witch hunt scare a couple hundred years ago. We could live as muggles!"

"Draco Malfoy wanting to live as a muggle? Outrageous! And I don't want to leave my family completely. They just need some time. You need to remember that I have five very homophobic brothers. They are scared of me, Draco. Of us."

"Let's go to Paris, you and me. Just for awhile. Till things settle over a little bit, you'll see Weasel. This can't be the first time you've told someone." Draco's old insult was now a pet name. _Strange how love changes things_, Ron thought to himself.

"Well it kinda is. Hermione and Harry figured it out on their own."

"I can see about Hermione. She always was a clever one wasn't she?" Draco muttered. Even though we are dating, Draco can't stop disliking Harry and Hermione.

"Well actually it took her two years longer then Harry!" Draco's face was puzzled so I started into the story of Harry figuring out my only secret.

It was second year after one of Harry's quidditch matches. It was the first one that he played Draco and after winning he couldn't stop talking about it. My mind was on the other end of the field, on Oliver.

"Did you see when Malfoy tried to knock me off my broom? What a bad attempt, I hardly budged. He totally bought his way onto that team…" Harry ranted. He kept going until he noticed that I wasn't paying any attention to him. "Ron, are you even listening?"

"RON!" He yelled. I slipped out of my dream reality and turned to him.

"Wha?" I asked groggily.

"Can you be honest about something?"

"Anything, mate," I answered.

"Are you thinking about Oliver right now? I noticed you staring his way during the game." Harry had figured it out. The one something that I wasn't even sure about.

"Umm… I think I was. Harry I don't know."

"Well if you've decided to play chaser for the other team, I'm okay with that. You know that right?"

"Thanks Harry. Promise me something. Don't tell Hermione or anyone else. I am not ready for all that yet." Harry nodded.

"You didn't notice until you were twelve?" Draco asked after hearing the story.

"Not fully. I noticed something was different about me. Like when the twins would check out a blonde girl on the street and I only had eyes for her cute boyfriend."

"I noticed that too when I was younger." Draco's hand ruffled through my red hair. "When did the bookworm find out?"

"That wasn't until after the Yule Ball." I remembered that night clearly.

"Didn't you make her cry that night?" It seemed that Draco remembered that too.

"Yes I did." Another memory began.

She just didn't know why I was so upset. She thought it was because I liked her, but boy was she wrong. Couldn't she tell that I had a thing for Victor? Of course not, she doesn't even know the truth yet.

She just yelled something about me having the courage to ask her myself. "If only you knew." I muttered only loud enough for Harry to hear. I stomped up the stairs, as she was getting upset. "Women."

Hermione started to break down on the stairs. It was so diffucult to walk on by and not say anything to her. Harry and I went to the common room where I finally took off the horrid dress robes. Moving back to the common room we started a game of wizard's chess.

Almost finishing our second game, Hermione came through the portrait hole. She was tear-streaked and her hair shifted on her head. I couldn't bare look her way. Harry went up to her when she gave a nasty to me. "Things aren't always about you, Hermione," he told her. She nodded and headed upstairs. I don't think she got it right away but after twenty minutes she headed back downstairs. I didn't notice her until she latched herself to my side.

"Hermione! Get off me!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't know. It's about Victor isn't it?" I nodded.

"Took her long enough," Draco laughed. "I would have thought she would have known before Scarhead!"

"Well she always thought that I was in love with her! I never was, I thought so for a bit but I learned it isn't the same type of love."

"Victor… Oh Victor. He was a handsome one wasn't he? I actually had a thing for Cedric though," Draco commented. Ron had to laugh as memories from that fourth year came flooding back. "What are you laughing about?"

"Well Harry and Cedric had a little thing back in Fourth Year. That was about the time that Harry assumed because his best friend was gay, he must be too."

Draco even laughed at that one. I started to drift my gaze to the stars, twinkling above us. The perfect end to a day, swapping stories with the man I love. But he hasn't told me anything yet. "Hey, Draco you didn't tell me any of your coming out stories!"

"Well because I had no friends to tell and a family that would kill me if they knew! But I can talk about how I knew. Does that work for you?" I nodded and Draco started to tell his tale.

My family always went to the south of France on Summer Holidays when I was a kid. Well my father was never really there, he was off doing buissness with other men. My mum loved it there. She was always a social being but at home she was quiet compared to when we were in France. The ladies were always over at the house and I was always quite bored.

I was particularly bored on morning so I ran up to my mom. "Mom will you come play in the sand with me?" I asked her.

She shook her head and told me, "I can't the ladies are coming over for lunch in an hour. How about you go out on the beach and find someone to play with. I'll even make it a game. If you find a friend and ask them to dinner, I will give you an extra piece of cake."

I was ten so of course this was a big motivator. So I took my things and ran outside. I kept looking around for the perfect person and soon enough I saw a boy that was a couple years older then me playing alone. I ran up. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Come to dinner with me tonight!"

He looked up at me. He was a soft burnette with the most gorgeous blue eyes. "I guess I could. My name's Phillipe!"

We romped around all day and I took him to dinner at our place. I won that piece of cake, and of course shared it with the guest. We continued to meet everyday during the summer and we became good friends. But soon August came and we had to go back to England.

The next summer, we played some different games. Draco Malfoy had his first boyfriend.

"Ah that's really cute. Can I ask you something?" I asked Draco. Draco moved himself from his place on the balcony's edge.

"Of course, love."

It took a lot of courage to ask him what I wanted to know. "How long did you like me before you pushed me against that potion's corridor and kiss me?"

That was the most shocking day of my life. I was a 7th year and walking back to the tower when a figure pins me against the wall and snogs me senseless. It took a few seconds to realize what was happening and another few to figure out what was happening. He released and then asked me to Hogsmeade. The strangest relationship ever created.

"Two months to realize that I have always had a crush on you. That's why I always made fun of you. It was something I didn't know then." Draco turned back. I stood up and grabbed his waist. Turning him around and pinning him against the wall.

"My turn." I laughed and started to kiss his lips.


End file.
